Te deseo el mal
by Leiray
Summary: Naruto ha vuelto a Okinawa para poder iniciar su venganza Las empresas Hyuuga caerán ante él Porque un corazón herido es vengativo Y él sólo quiere hacer que sufra Hinata Hyuuga Por el dolor que años atrás le causó. ¿Qué es más fuerte? ¿El amor o el dolor? A veces una venganza destruye más el corazón.


©Masashi Kishimoto

_**N/A**_

**Hello! How are you? I fine  
****Espero que sea de su agrado está historia xD  
Para los que deseen leerla y comentar  
Les pido que sean pacientes, mis padre me quitaron el internet :'(  
Así que para poder publicar tengo que ir a un café internet  
El problema es que estoy en tercero de bachiller  
Y se me complica un poco mantener yendo continuamente igual que escribir.  
No por imaginación sino por tiempo :(  
Pero trataré de actualizar todos los viernes.  
Gracias por su atención XD**

**Una pequeña aclaración, la canción que canta Hina-chan  
Es de Belinda: No me vuelvo a enamorar.  
**

**Bye….**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Te deseo el mal.**

…**.**

**Summary.**

_Naruto ha vuelto a Okinawa para poder iniciar su venganza  
Las empresas Hyuuga caerán ante él  
Porque un corazón herido es vengativo  
Y él sólo quiere hacer que sufra Hinata Hyuuga  
Por el dolor que años atrás le causó.  
¿Qué es más fuerte? ¿El amor o el dolor?  
A veces una venganza destruye más el corazón._

…

**By:  
Leiray…**

**Capítulo: Inicia la venganza.**

**.**

.

—La venganza es mala.  
—Lo sé, pero un corazón herido es peor.

**.**

.

— ¡Vamos! Pudo ser peor ¿no? —Trató de animar, Kiba. El castaño guardó silencio y no siguió opinando nada. Miró hacia sus amigos que estaban idos en su mente, pero lo que más le dolió ver fue la expresión serena de Naruto. Ya no lo reconocía, ése no era su amigo, sino un chico calculador que había perdido su sonrisa. Dio un hondo suspiro, extrañaba al Naruto hiperactivo, ése que no se guardaba sus sentimientos si no que los demostraba, aquel le daba un poco de miedo, debido a su forma de calcular las cosas.

—Ah… —Suspiró, —harás algo, ¿cierto? —Continuó hablando. —Chico, eso fue hace tiempo, asimismo éramos niños indecisos. —Intentó hacer razonar a su amigo.

El rubio giró su mirada azulada y la posó en los ojos rasgados de Kiba, podía saber en lo que estaba pensando. Él estaba asustado y preocupado por lo que pudiera hacer, siguió mirándolo con diversión. —Tal vez sí, éramos críos pero…—hizo una pausa. —Lo que ella me hizo me lo pagara. Eso nunca lo olvidaré. —Dijo, con convicción. Vio como Kiba suspiraba pero dejó de opinar.

Él no podía perdonar y olvidar así de fácil, algo que jamás soporto era que le mintieran y lo usaran y esa chica lo hizo. Apretó la hoja de papel que tenía en su mano, esa hoja de papel fue lo que concibió que el corazón de él muriera esa noche, que debió ser el día más feliz de su día, pero lo contrario a ello, fue la peor noche de su vida, dónde murió su corazón y se quedó su antiguo e intrépido yo.

—La venganza es mala. —Opinó, el pelirrojo. —Aunque sé que no me vas a escuchar, tal vez todo eso se te devuelva, Naru. —Concluyó. El pelirrojo siguió con su vista en el libro, pero de vez en cuando le echaba una mirada a su amigo. Éste no dijo nada en contra de lo que él expresó, tal vez sabía que lo que decía era verdad y que el karma se las pagaría después.

—Tienes razón, pero no me importar, creó que sufrí lo suficiente, un poco más no me hará daño, además si es para conseguir mi objetivo no me importa, Gaara. —Aseguró, con su vista fija en la ventana, donde se veía caer la nieve blanca. Un poco más de dolor para su corazón no sería nada, dudaba que pudiera pasarle algo peor, ya se levantó una vez, dos veces también podría, pero esta vez se aseguraría de que él no fuera el único en caer, porque pasaría mejor la traga amarga sabiendo que ella la pasaría.

—Hmp… me sorprendes, cambiaste demasiado. —Irrumpió, Sasuke, a la sala de estar. Se acercó a Gaara y le dio un sobre amarillo para después entregarle otro sobre a su casi-hermano, hizo un ademán de saludo a Kiba, que lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, cómo tratando de adivinar que planeaban. Sasuke le dedicó una sonrisa burlona para centrar su atención en Naruto y Gaara. —Es toda la información de ella, desde el día que nació hasta el día de hoy, tardé tiempo pero logré recopilarla. En éste mismo instante hay personas vigilándola.

Naruto sonrió, por fin, un paso más y se podría vengar de esa chica, le pondría el cielo y la tierra para después enseñarle el mismísimo infierno como ella lo hizo. Le demostraría todo lo que cambió y el error de haberle dejado ese día se lo haría pagar con creces. No podía estar más feliz que nunca.

—Aún puedes retractarte de lo que vas hacer, no es tarde. —Dijo, Sasuke. El pelinegro sabía que aún era temprano para que Naruto parara su venganza, él estaba consciente de que su amigo no era así sino que aún estaba dolido por todo lo que sufrió, aunque digiera lo contrario. Sasuke lo conocía muy bien y por ende entendía que apenas el iniciara su venganza le dolería después, porque aunque Naruto lo negara y lo negara aún amaba a esa joven que rompió su corazón por no tener riqueza alguna en ese tiempo.

Aún recordaba los meses que duró el rubio destruido, sólo bebiendo y sin hacer nada. Con el corazón roto y diciendo que sin ella moriría, pero después esa perspectiva cambió, cuando el mismísimo Hiashi Hyuuga le entregó la carta que ella le había dejado. Eso hizo que Naruto abriera los ojos, hasta el día no sabía que decía esa carta pero por ello, el niño juvenil y feliz que Naruto fue se trasformó en alguien calculador, frío y sin sentimiento alguno.

El pelinegro siguió mirando los ojos azules que ya no tenían brillo alguno. Sonrió. —Lo tomo como un no, —dijo, al ver que el rubio sonrió zorrunamente. Ella lo dejó por no tener dinero y por otra cosa que Naruto sólo sabía, pero lo peor de ello, fue que se equivocó, Naruto no era un don nadie en ese tiempo, únicamente escapó del a trajeo diario de ellos, por eso vivió en Okinawa como una persona normal sin decir su verdadero apellido y usando el de su madre. En ese tiempo fue cuando la conoció, a un demonio disfrazado de ángel que arrancó su alma y rompió su corazón.

Naruto sonrió zorrunamente, sabiendo en lo que pensaba Sasuke, giró su mirada hacia la ventana otra vez. Ese día que la conoció a ella, estaban en la playa y en ese mismo lugar sería el que se volvieran a ver. —Espera un poco más, princesa, porque tu castillo está punto de derrumbarse. —Dijo, más para sí mismo que para los demás.

Todo estaba planeado y le cayó como anillo al dedo que las empresas Hyuuga estuvieran en decadencia por la mala administración de Hiroko, la esposa de Hiashi, ése viejo había muerto por lo cual no le podría hacer ver como destruía lo que tanto construyó y sacrificó, hasta el amor verdadero de él. La venganza es mala, y Naruto lo sabía pero un corazón herido es peor. Por primera vez en la vida no sentía ira de ser adinerado, de no haber podido disfrutar a sus padres, padrinos y abuelos.

Sino lo agradecía, ya que gracias a ello tenía la mitad de las acciones Hyuuga y saber cómo administrarlas en secreto sin que se diera cuenta de quién era él.

—Sai se comunicó, dijo que toda estaba listo para tu llegada a Japón-Okinawa. Yo compré los boletos y organicé los negocios que tenemos aquí en Corea del Sur. —Hablo, Kiba, mostrando su blanca dentadura y los boletos en su mano.

—No te entiendo, dices que no quiere que me vengue pero me ayudas. —dijo, confuso el rubio, recibiendo el boleto de primera clase.

—Ni yo me entiendo, creó que es porque somos amigos y eso hacemos. —Encogió sus hombres despreocupadamente. —Y también porque quiero decirte; te lo dije. —Sonrió perrunamente.

—Dudó que lo vayas a decir, —hizo una pausa. —No me arrepentiré. —Finalizó.

—Donde fuego hubo, cenizas quedan. —Prosiguió, Gaara, con una sonrisa, que logró sacar un poco de quicio al rubio.

— ¡Vámonos! Se nos hace tarde. —Interrumpió la competencia de miradas, Sasuke.

Los jóvenes salieron y sin ver hacia atrás. Cada uno se montó en su vehículo último modelo y arrancó con vía al aeropuerto.

**.**

.

_No comprendo en que momento me deje engañar  
Hoy me condenaste a la anorexia emocional…_

Se encontraba escuchando música a todo volumen y cantando a todo pulmón, su voz era melodiosa y hermosa. Sacudía su cabeza en forma loca y movía su cuerpo al ritmo de la melodía, que aunque no era bailable ella lo hacía. — ¡Necesito una dosis de serotonina, tu aire me asfixia! —Gritó, chocándose contra la pared de su habitación. Sonrió por su idiotez y recogió el cuadro que se cayó por su movimiento brusco. —No me vuelvo a enamorar…—Terminó de cantar la canción.

Miró la foto con nostalgia y posó sus manos en el rostro masculino. —Naruto-kun. —Murmuró, con amor. Negó con la cabeza y la volvió a dejar en su lugar. No podía seguir pensando en él, hacía más de cinco años que no lo veía y no sabía nada de él, aún recordaba con amargura cuando lo tuvo que dejar por no ser de su nivel social, también él debería de odiarle por la crueldad con lo que ella rompió y con la falta de ese día. — ¡Ah! ¿Por qué me acuerdo de él ahora? Dios… debería olvidarlo de una vez. —Se reprochó.

— ¡Hinata, baja, hoy vendrán los socios! —Escuchó el grito femenino. Rodó los ojos fastidiada. Socios, pensó, con su padre jamás hubo accionistas, claro que con Hiroko sí, ya que estaba sabía de administración como de cocina, o sea nada. Suspiró, extrañaba a su padre y a su madre. Sintió una punzada al pensar en ella. —_ ¿Dónde estarás, madre? _—Pensó, sentándose en la cama. Acostó su cuerpo en ella y cerró por unos momentos sus ojos, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando pensó él.

Cuando sus labios se tocaron por primera vez y sus ojos azules destellaron de amor y pasión, aún tenía el olor de él marcado en su piel. No se arrepentía de nada de lo que hizo con Naruto, era una persona tal dulce, linda, y de buenos sentimientos. Jamás olvidaría ese día que se entregó a él sin importarle nada, sólo él y ella estuvieron y la luna como testigo. —Ah…—Se dio unas cachetadas en sus mejillas para volver a la realidad y salir de su trance. Cada vez más pensaba en el rubio, y en su primera vez.

Hasta soñaba con Naruto casi todos las noches, el recuerdo de él se estaba volviendo más persistente en ese último tiempo. —Será qué es porque me tengo que casar…—Dijo, colocando un dedo en su labio inferior. Sacudió su cabeza y siguió con la labor de buscar la ropa para la ocasión. Eran pasadas las ocho de la noche, así que era mejor escoger un vestido, sería excelente para el momento. Alcanzó un vestido de escote en V largo de color perla, luego se fue al pequeño armario de sus zapatos, adquiriendo unos tacones de aguja de igual color que el vestido.

Sonrió por su elección, al menos tenía que agradecer algo de Hiroko, jamás fue una mujer maldita con ella ni su hermana ni primo. Cierto que no permitió que éste tomara la empresa familiar pero fue porque ella temió de que su Nii-san la dejara en la calle por ello no lo consintió pero aun así cuando su padre murió, ella creyó que Hiroko los trataría mal y les quitaría todas sus comodidades pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando ella dijo que las cosas seguirían igual sólo con la dificultad de que ya no estaría su padre.

Jamás de los jamases imaginó que ella diría eso.

— ¡Hinata! ¡Vamos! —Volvió a escucharse el mismo grito. Hinata sonrió al ver cómo había quedado, tenía el cabello recogido en un moño estilo tomate con unos mechones sueltos y su habitual flequillo, el maquillaje que usó fue poco, acompañando el hermoso vestido con una chanela negra y una gargantilla de perlas. Hizo una mueca de disgusto, tal vez el vestido que escogió era muy, muy destapado. Volteó su cuerpo y giró su cabeza. El vestido además de tener un escote en V en la parte de atrás tenía también un escote de igual forma, llegándole casi hasta la cola.

—Sí, es muy escotado, pero ya qué. —Se dijo, antes de salir a donde se encontraba Hiroko, luciendo un vestido negro con una caída en A, de manga larga. Hiroko sonrió al verla, ella a diferencia de Hinata tenía el cabello suelto.

—Hermosa como siempre, Hina-chan. Ay, me haces recordar tanto a Hanabi, —dijo, con nostalgia. Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa, sí, además de portarse bien con ellos, Hiroko se volvió su mejor amiga, jamás quiso el papel de madre, ella misma se los dijo pero sí el de una amiga en la que pudieran confiar.

—Ya lo sé, pero es hora de irnos, —Dijo, empujando a la rubia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿Impaciente? —Preguntó, el pelinegro al rubio.

Éste enarcó una ceja, ¿impaciente? Bah, él estaba de los más relajado. —No. —Aseguró.

—Entonces por qué estás destruyendo las servilletas y estás arrugando el mantel. —Indagó.

El rubio se fijó en lo que sus manos hacía y se percató de ello, ¡dios! ¿Por qué le estabas pasando eso? Se estaba comportando como un imbécil, sólo de pensar en ella era como si su venganza se quisiera ir al drenaje, esa chica lo iba a volver loco. —Por nada en es…

El pelinegro enarcó una ceja al ver que le rubio se interrumpió y fijó su vista en un punto exacto. Giró su cabeza y vio en dirección en la que el pelirrubio miraba. Sonrió al darse de cuenta en qué o mejor dicho en quién concentró su atención. — ¿Seguro qué aún quieres seguir con esto? Aún no es tarde para arrepentirse. —Dijo, el de esmoquin, parándose de su asiento y hacienda una señal de manos a las mujeres para que se acercaran a su mesa.

—Ya llegué demasiado lejos cómo para acobardarme hoy, —imitó la acción del pelinegro.

El rubio trataba de no ver a la joven pelinegra pero le era difícil, estaba hermosa para los ojos de cualquiera y más para a él que jamás olvidó su cuerpo.

—Es un gusto volver a verla, Hiroko-san. —Saludó cordial, el joven de ojos ónice.

Hiroko devolvió el saludo e hizo un paso atrás para que la pelinegra los pudiera ver. Al levantar la vista, la joven palideció, él… era él… dio un paso hacia atrás y no pudo apartar su vista del joven de ojos azulados cuando se fijaron en los perla de ella.

—Ella es Hinata Hyuuga, la hija mayor Hiashi, mi hijastra. —Presentó, Hiroko. La rubia no se percató del cambió de actitud de la joven, que estaba más blanca que una hoja.

Sai rió de lado, tratando de mantener su postura. —Un gusto, mi acompañante es Naruto. —dijo.

—Es un placer, Hiroko-san, Hinata-san. Mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze. —Se presentó el rubio. Tendió su mano para besar la de la chica. Ese leve tacto hizo que la Hyuuga casi se desmayara, pero algo resonó en su mente… ¿Namikaze? ¿Cómo podía ser su apellido Namikaze? ¿Será que no eran la misma persona? Negó con la cabeza, era él mismo, pero algo la hizo temer de él, sus ojos no mostraban ningún sentimiento y trasmitía una emoción escalofriante.

Naruto sonrió con sorna, al ver cómo la pelinegra retrocedió dos pasos, su cuerpo parecía el de un ángel y más con ese vestido perla, pero él sabía quién era ella, y de un ángel no tenía ni una pizca. Odiaba que su corazón estuviera latiendo a mil por hora, negó con la cabeza, no volvería a permitir que el corazón dispusiera, está vez sería la razón.

—E-es u-un gusto p-para mí, ta-también d-de conocerlo, Namikaze-san. —Tartamudeó, la pelinegra.

Hinata agradeció al menos que su voz saliera, aunque fuera tartamudeando, trató de respirar normal pero le era difícil con la insistente mirada de él. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué tuvo que volver a encontrarlo? Y algo no le cuadraba; su apellido, sólo quería que la velada terminara, ya que sentía que en cualquier momento iba desfallecer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Próximo capítulo: ¡Impossible!**

**Avances****: **

—_Y-yo l-lo s-siento. __—__Se disculpó, la pelinegra. Cerró sus ojos tratando de no desfallecer o romper en llanto en ese mismo instante, sentía que cada cicatriz que el tiempo había sanado otra vez se estaban abriendo, pero lo que más le dolía era ver a ese Naruto, tan frío, tan calculador, tan diferente del que se enamoró.__ — ¿Qué sientes? ¿Haber jugado conmigo o a verte dado de cuenta que yo era el partido que necesitabas para salvar a tu familia? —Hablo con odio, el rubio. _

_Furioso estoy  
Rompiendo con mi voz mi corazón  
Uniendo otra vez las cuerdas de dolor  
Que tiran con más fuerza  
burlesca mía _

_Naruto apretó las rejillas del barandal, tratando de calmarse pero le era imposible, no podía creer que todo el tiempo que estuvo preparándose para esté momento no le sirvió de nada. Sus sentimientos lo traicionaban y eso no lo podía permitir, no podía dejar que otra vez ella jugará con él. Hinata negó con la cabeza. —Y-yo no jugué contigo, sólo… —Calló abruptamente, cuando el rubio le miró, sus ojos destellaban odio e ira contenida hacia a ella. Sintió un líquido cálido bajar de sus ojos, estaba llorando. _

_Mis sentimientos me traicionan  
Mis planes se van  
Y una voz que grita  
Que te quiere amar  
Pero el dolor y la traición pueden más  
Con este enfermizo amor  
Que me quiere matar_

— _¡No! __¿Entonces qué hiciste? __¡Dime! Porque a lo que a mí concierne tú jugaste con mi amor. __—Sonrió con ironía. —Eres sólo una persona avara, traicionera. Eso eres tú, Hinata Hyuuga y lo único que hiciste fue hacer que mi amor hacia ti se convirtiera en odio. __Conmigo no tienes que fingir, yo sé cómo eres. —Dijo, antes de marcharse. _

_Hinata cayó de rodillas y dejó que más lágrimas empañaran sus ojos, ella sabía que él la odiaba pero una parte de sí quiso creer que tal vez no. Que ilusa fue, ella lo lastimó, lo cambió, lo volvió esa persona fría que mostraba a las personas. _

_Átame, mátame, déjame acá  
Es sofocante pensar, yo quería creer  
Que me podrías perdonar  
Traicioné tu amor  
La avaricia fue mi destrucción_

* * *

— _¡__Mocosa__! ¿Mira lo qué me hiciste? __—Dijo, iracundo, Sasuke, a la joven de cabellos rosados. La muchacha levantó la vista y en un instante se perdió en esos ojos ónix hasta que recordó cómo él le habló y la burbuja se rompió, infló sus cachetes y frunció el ceño, cruzando sus brazos. — ¿Mocosa? __Bah… __señor__ para __su __información __tengo __dieciséis__ y no es mi culpa que usted se halla metido en mi camino.__ —Dijo, sacándole la lengua y echándose a correr. _

_Sasuke enarcó una ceja, pero una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, esa mocosa sí que tenía agallas, mira que hablarle de esa forma tan irrespetuosa. Trató de limpiar su traje pero éste seguía igual, suspiró, tendría que volver a la mansión y cambiarse. Se dispuso a irse cuando se topó con una pequeña manilla de color verde con un nombre tejido. —Sakura… —susurró, el nombre. _

—_Aún sigues con tu venganza. __—Dijo, el hombre de edad, sentándose al lado de su ahijado. _

—_Ese es mi motivo para vivir. —Respondió, seguro de sus palabras, ante el suspiro del peliblanco._

.

.

.

¿_Reviews_?


End file.
